


Shooting Star is a NewTuber

by Susanspringguardian



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Lindsey is Sean's cousin, Romance, youtube stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanspringguardian/pseuds/Susanspringguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pun of a title. Basically this is because I've developed a crush on Markiplier and came up with this story. Shooting Star is her YouTube nameand she's the cousin of Jacksepticeye. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star is a NewTuber

Lindsey sat on her chair in front of her computer and adjusted her camera to focuse on her face better. "Alright, there. Perfect. Hello, everyone! Shooting Star here with some awesome news! Some of you may know, but I'm going to Comic Con with my cousin! You know him by the name Jacksepticeye, but I call him Sean. He's gonna introduce me around to some other YouTubers, one of which you know is my absolute favorite. I talk about him a lot, so you'll guess really quick, but I'll tell ya anyway. It's Markiplier! I'm so excited! I'm gonna wear my Tiny Box Tim shirt and dye the top of my hair pink. I love his hair so much. Anyway, I'll talk to you when I get to my hotel room later. Stay fantastic, my followers! Love ya!"

She signed off and sighed happily. She couldn't wait to go! Speaking of which, she'd better get ready! She jumped up and rushed around her room in a whirlwind. Her black hair flew behind her as she raceed into the bathroom. she sprayed the hair dye onto her bangs and brushed them to the side and up a bit. She giggled a bit and pulled her shirt on over her white button up shirt and laced her sneakers up. A knock on her front door alost made her yelp. She chuckled to herself.

"That's it, no more playing Amnesia before bed."

Lindsey ran downstairs with her red backpack and opened the door, showing her her coucin Sean, a big grin on his face.

"Hey, Linds. Ready to go?"

"Course, cuz. Always ready. Remember you promised to introduce me to Markiplier."

He laughed. "Yeah, and I see you're all ready to meet him, too."

She shrugged and they went to the car to go to Comic Con.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lindsey nearly squealed at seeing everything. Sean left her to go look at all the new Star Wars merchendise while he looked for Mark. She then rushed to the Doctor Who things and grabbed a comic off the shelf. She smiled widely and went to grab the next, only for it to be grabbed from the otherside. She furrowed her brows in confusion and looked through the shelf. All she saw was a balck tuxedo shirt. So, she went around to the otherside, where her heart nearly burst.

That was Markiplier!

She just stood there gaping at him for a full minute before he noticed her. A soft smile crossed his handsome face.

"Hi, there. You're a fan?"

She dumbly nodded. "Huge."

Mark chuckled and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

A light pink blush settled over her cheeks as she shook his hand. The only thing that could possibly get her out of this amazing fantasy is-

"Mark! I see you've met Linds."

Sean stood behind her as she turned to look. She jerked her hand back to her side and ducked her head shyly. Mark smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but how do you know her? I only just met her."

Sean put his arm over Lindsey's shoulders and grinned. "Well, she's my cousin. I was looking for you to introduce you to your biggest fan."

Mark raised an eyebrow, a happy twinkle in his brown eyes. "Biggest fan?"

Lindsey blushed and nodded. "Maybe. I'm a YouTuber, too. Shooting Star."

He snapped and pointed at her. "I thought you sounded familiar. Just didn't recognize you with pink hair and that shirt. Not that it looks bad, I just couldn't tell."

She giggled and rubbed the back of her neck. "So you've seen my channel?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, you have some cool videos about the games."

"I try. I actually only played them since you did. All your videos make me smile no matterr what."

He did a mock bow. "Well, thank you, milady. I'm glad I make you enjoy my channel as much as I enjoy yours."

She blushed again and laughed. "Oh, stop. You like Doctor Who, too?"

He nodded. "Of course. You wanted this comic?"

"I've been trying to get as many as I can."

Mark handed the comic to her. "Well, here, then. I hope to see you again, Miss Star."

"You too, Mr. Plier."

They both laughed, neither of them had noticed that Sean had left.


End file.
